


Deja Vu

by etotakatsuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Past Eto/Kaneki Ken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etotakatsuki/pseuds/etotakatsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For TG Rare Pair Week. Prompt: First time meeting family.</p><p>Sasaki is more nervous than he should be about meeting his favorite author. This all feels too familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deja Vu

Sasaki fidgeted impatiently.

He’d been standing in line for what felt like an eternity, waiting to meet his favorite author, and now he was _so close._  Just a few other fans stood between him and Takatsuki Sen.

“Are you okay, Sasaki?” a small voice beside him asked.  


Sasaki nearly jumped at the noise, and turned to smile at Mutsuki. “Ah, I’m fine!” he quickly reassured his subordinate. “Just a little nervous, is all.”

That was probably an understatement, Sasaki thought. When he’d heard that Takatsuki was having a book signing event today to promote her newest novel – one about ghouls, no less – and it was only a few blocks from the CCG branch he worked at, he’d been unable to think about anything else. But there was more to it than just meeting his favorite author. 

He felt… drawn here. Like he was expected. Like he had no choice but to appear. He couldn’t explain it, but the feeling was making him antsy. And apparently, Mutsuki had noticed.

Mutsuki nodded at his explanation, though the frown he wore told Sasaki he didn’t believe it. But he didn’t push, and for that, Sasaki was grateful.

And then, all too soon and not soon enough, the last fan between them and Takatsuki was stepping away from the table, and it was their turn in the queue, and he could see her, sitting behind the table, smiling and beckoning them forward.

Sasaki gestured for Mutsuki to step forward, and after a moment of awkward hesitation, Mutsuki took the place at the table in front of Takatsuki. She smiled at him, and made easy conversation as she signed his book.

“Is that your friend behind you?” Sasaki heard her ask, and his heart leapt into his throat at the sound of her voice.  


“Ah, yes!” he heard Mutsuki answer happily. “That’s my superior! He’s the one who introduced me to your books!”  


“Then I’m assuming he’d like an autograph too, correct?” she exclaimed, and gestured for Sasaki to approach.  


He stepped forward, and her eyes flew up to his hair.

“Oh, your hair!” she exclaimed with a smile. “That’s interesting.”  


He smiled back nervously. “Uh, thanks. It’s natural.”

“Hm,” she hummed, assessing him for a moment, and something in her eyes changed. “Haven’t I met you somewhere before?”

“No, I don’t think so. I would definitely have remembered meeting my favorite author!” he told her, and tried to sound cheery.

Her eyes traveled across his features, searching for something, and Sasaki felt a tension building in the air. He braced himself. But then she grinned, and the moment passed, and he relaxed again.  


“Who am I making this out to?” she asked brightly.  


“Sasaki! Sasaki Haise,” he answered, and told her the spelling.  


She hummed to herself as she signed, and closed the book before he could read what she’d written. She handed it back to him with another grin.

“Here you are, Sasaki Haise.”  


Their fingertips brushed as he took the book from her, and Sasaki felt a spark rush up his arm from the contact. He pulled away quickly, clutching the book tightly in his hands, as if that would calm his racing heart.

“You mentioned I’m your favorite author. What did you think of this novel?” she asked, tilting her head to lean her cheek against her hand. “Did it live up to my previous works?”  


“I thought you really outdid yourself,” he answered honestly. “Your descriptions were breathtaking, and the plot was flawless. And, I really identified with the main character,” he added sheepishly.  


She smiled warmly at him. “I’m glad to hear it, Sasaki.”

He smiled back, thanked her, and then a pudgy man was interrupting to remind Takatsuki that she couldn’t take so long with each fan. She scoffed and waved him away, but Sasaki took his cue, and turned to follow Mutsuki out of the small bookstore.

There was still a large queue of fans waiting to meet her, but she paid them no mind for the moment.

She leaned her chin against her hand, and watched him leave, and wondered when he’d read her signature.

Back at the chateau, Sasaki tenderly opened his book, and felt his heart stutter and blood rush to his cheeks when his eyes fell across her signature.

 _Coffee?_ she’d written beneath her autograph, with an address and a time.  



End file.
